Finding Their Place
by Shadow'sDarkLover
Summary: What if everything the Wizarding World knew about the girl-who-lived 'Crystal Potter' was a lie? What if her name was really Cassiopeia Black and she was a daughter of Hermes? What if she fought in the war against Kronos? Well your about to find out since this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Six year old Cassiopeia Dawn Black sat in a tree at the edge of the woods watching the kids playing in the nearby park. When she was four her Uncle Vernon tried to kill her so she ran away and found a strange pub called the Leaky Cauldron. She snuck into an alley called Diagon Alley when she was exploring near the bank a goblin noticed her and ushered her inside where the made her take an inheritance test that showed she was the Daughter of Hermes the God of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers, and Lilia Andromeda Potter nee Black. She was considered a pureblood witch since all demigod children of gods and goddesses who are born with magic are considered that, but they are referred to as half-bloods when talking about their godly blood. Cassie, as she preferred to go by, got her curly black hair and mischievous blue eyes from her father and her tiny build from her mother, who was also small for her age. Another thing she found out was that since her mother and James used magic to make her eyes look emerald green and they hadn't seen her since she was a baby no one would recognize her if they saw her.

One of the moth shocking things was that her mother Lilly Potter nee Black was also her cousin since she was the demi-god daughter of Hades, and Hermes was the nephew of Hades. It was kind of odd finding out how incestuous her family was, but since gods and goddesses didn't have DNA they didn't need to worry about inbreeding. The goblins also revealed that she was blessed by Hecate the goddess of magic and her great grandmother through her maternal grandmother. Her grandmother was Andromeda Primrose Black the daughter of Hecate and Phineas Nigellus Black, a demigod son of Zeus, then Andromeda had Lilia Andromeda Potter nee Black with Hades, and finally her mother had her with Hermes. Another thing that surprised her was that the mother of Phineas Black was Calliroe Dorea Black the demigod daughter of Poseidon.

A fifth generation demi-god had more Ichors than a normal demi-god, but not enough to be a god. Cassie would age slower than a mortal and once her body looked like it was fifteen she would stop aging all together and would only die if she was killed; much like her Aunt Artemis's hunters only she didn't have to worry about making a vow to be an eternal virgin. She also had four fifths of her blood as Ichors so if she were to have a child with a god then that child would be a god or goddess. Since she was adopted magically by James Potter and Sirius Black she was their Heir of the Potter, Prevrell, Gryffindor, and Black families; though she could have claimed the position as the Black heir either way due to her great grandfather being a former Lord of the Black family and him actually being Sirius' great-great grandfather making her a closer blood relation than Sirius. Her older half-brother Salazar Slytherin also made it so only his demigod siblings could be the heir to the Slytherin Family, making her heir of that family as well. Cassie learned about some of the things that happened in the black family which caused her to re-instate Andromeda Tonks nee Black back in the family, and banish Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black from the family. Cassie also made sure to banish Tom Marvolo Riddle from the Slytherin family completely and not just the partial banishment that he got from being born out of wedlock. The only way a child could be born out of wedlock and still be heir was if their parent was a god or goddess, though since most purebloods don't believe the gods are real they just ignore that clause. Cassie also changed her surname to Black instead of keeping it Potter, and learned that her mother protected her by making everyone think her name was Crystal Lillian Potter. She also learned that everyone though her mother had red hair, green eyes, and was a muggleborn named Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans.

After she did that Cassie asked about the Political climate and decided to have Amelia Bones, who the goblins recommended, as a proxy in the Wizengamot. Once that was done she had Gringotts recall any items that belonged to those families back to her vaults, and have them hire people to fix up all of her properties. Then Griphook, her new vault manager, took her to the goblin healer so that she could be healed, it was then that they found the soul fragment in her scar. When the fragment was out they completely healed her making all her scars from her time at the Dursley's and the one on her forehead disappear.

She then spent the next week in a room at the Leaky Cauldron where she met Luna Lovegood and her mother Selene Lovegood nee Selwyn and her step-father Xenophilius Lovegood the current Lord Ravenclaw, though no one knew of his title. Luna was a demigod like her only she was the daughter of Apollo the God of sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy. She has bright blond hair and small build from her mother while she got her silvery-blue eyes from her father. Selene and Xeno had then let Cassie move in with them. After a month of living with the Lovegoods Cassie got a letter from Gringotts telling her that the work on the houses was done and that there were some things that they needed to talk about.

The next day Cassie and the Lovegoods went to Gringotts and found out that in Number 12 Grimmauld Place they found a Locket, belonging to the Slytherin Family, with another soul piece which they removed, and that a ring that belonged to the Prevrell also had a soul piece, and in the contents removed from the Vault belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange they came across a cup with a soul piece. All three were removed using Goblin magic, and they gave Cassie a list of her properties and what house elves worked for her.

**Properties**

Prevrell Manor

Potter Manor

Prongs Cottage

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Black Manor

Number 4 Privet Drive

Marauders Pad

Slytherin's Keep

Gryffindor Castle

**House Elves**

Kreacher – Black Family

Dobby – Black Family, but was used by Malfoys and is now back

Tippy – Potter Family

Winky – Prevrell Family, but was used by the Crouch Family and is now back

Sesha – Slytherin Family

Mana – Slytherin Family

Mocha – Gryffindor Family

Wendell – Gryffindor Family

Once all that was done the group of four left and went back to the Lovegoods family home. Things were well until a month after Cassie turned five and the day after Luna turned four when Selene and Xeno who were working on a dangerous potion died in front of Luna and Cassie. Once everything calmed down Luna took an inheritance test and found out that she was the heiress of the Selwyn and Family.

Once again Amelia Bones was made proxy for the Wizengamot, and the two girls moved into Number 12 Grimmauld Place while the Lovegood home was being fixed. Kreacher and Dobby immediately recognized that they were demigods and were happy to work for them. Five months later Cassie and Luna met an eight year old Cedric Diggory who was recently orphaned. The girls later found out that he was Luna's half-brother and a son of Apollo. He has sandy blond hair and silvery blue eyes.

The three kids now lived in the small house in New-York near camp half-blood. They would be going there the next day since they met the saytr Grover last week. Grover told them all about how the camp worked, who worked there, and about certain siblings of theirs such as Will Solace for Luna and Cedric, or Luke Castellan for Cassie. Since the three of them had weapons they were able to defeat all the monsters that they came across. Luna had a bow that was charmed to supply arrows when in use all she had to do was think of the type of arrow she needed, Cedric had a sword made from a mix of celestial silver and goblin silver so it could be used against both monsters and mortals, and Cassie had twin swords that were made from the same materials as Cedric's sword.

Luna's bow was charmed to attach to her charm bracelet, just like Cassie's swords were; while Cedric's sword turned into a pendant that he attached to his silver chained necklace. Luna and Cassie also had a magical and non-magical first aid kits that had things like potions, nectar, ambrosia, etc. and the non-magical one had everything they needed using undetectable expansion charms the goblins placed on them. Since the three of them had been fighting together for a year and a half; while both Cassie and Luna had been fighting for almost two years they were stronger than most demi-gods their age. The three of them had once fought against Echidna and Chimera, a Hydra, and many more monsters.

"Cassie," Luna's voice called softly. "If we don't hurry we won't be able to see those houses before we go to camp."

"Coming Lulu," Cassie answered as she jumped down from the tree while doing a back flip. Luna who she and Cedric called Lulu walked over to her brother and dragged him to Cassie. The three of them were heading to the New York Gringotts where they were to look at some property specs to get a larger house since the one they were staying in didn't have a guest room.

They had been to the bank earlier that week to ask for someone to start looking for the properties, and found out the condition of the Hermes cabin which was crowded due to them having all undetermined campers, and all campers whose godly parent didn't have a cabin. In the end Cassie hired the Goblins to magically renovate the inside of the cabin. Now the inside is three times the size it was before, with four main sections, one for the children of Hermes, one for the children of minor gods and goddesses, one for the undetermined kids, and the main area where they all just spent time relaxing. Apparently Chiron, Mr. D, and even her father had asked the goblins to thank the one who paid for it. She also knew that her father was trying to find out who did it, but since he never looked into her life and she didn't want him to know he hasn't found out.

Walking into the New York Gringotts they still marveled at how much more modern it was than England. They quickly went to the office of Ripjaw who was the American Goblin that would then give all the information to Griphook. "Ah, Mss. Evans you are just in time. Like you asked I have lists of properties here in America and in Greece."

The three of them took ten minutes to look at the houses in Greece first. Finally they found one they liked it was called Chrysanthe which was Greek for Golden Flower; it had Eight Bedrooms, Seven Baths, and a fully stocked library of Ancient Greek books on magic, and several other subjects. It had been abandoned when the owners died and since no one else could afford it and the repairs it had just been setting gathering dust.

Next they looked at the American houses, this list was much longer and they eventually found two that they liked. The first one was called Nova which meant new in Latin it was located in Manhattan, New York it has five Bedrooms, and three Baths. The second one was called Senka which was Siberian for Shadow. Senka has twelve bedrooms, ten baths, a ballroom, a library, three acres of land, with a pond in the front yard, a patio in the back yard, and was located in Beverly Hills, California.

"We would like these three Chrysanthe will belong to the Prevrell family, Senka will belong to the Black family, and finally Nova will belong to the Prevrell family. Now how is Griphook doing getting the Dursley's kicked out of Private Drive?" Cassie asked as she handed the files to Ripjaw. She had been trying to get them kicked out ever since she found out that she not only owned the house, but that she was also not even the slightest bit related to them.

"They have two weeks to move out then Griphook will arrange to have it renovated, am I to assume that you want there three homes to be fixed and updated as well?"

"Yes, I wish to have them updated." Cassie answered as she was handed the papers she needed to fill out. "I also would like to invest in Microsoft, Windows, and Nintendo as I feel that those companies will only continue to grow." After all papers were filled in the three children made their way to Marauder's Pad to sleep for the night, before heading to camp half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning they met up with Grover Underwood and headed to camp half-blood. At around noon they stopped to eat lunch and Grover told them that he informed Chiron about their arrival and who their godly parents were. Apparently Cassie's siblings were excited since it was extremely rare for Hermes too have a daughter and she was the fourth daughter he ever had and it was over a hundred years between her and his last daughter. While Luna and Cedric's siblings were not as excited they were still anticipating their arrival. Finally after traveling across New York on foot they made it to camp half-blood.

After two months at camp the three kids were settling in great. In that time Luna had turned six and Cassie turned seven, now it was August and Cedric would be turning ten. In this time the adventures that the three of them went on had spread all around camp and had even reached the gods. Apparently all the gods were impressed with what the three of them did before they even went to camp and had formal training.

Cassie also learned that she was not the only one at camp that could speak to snakes. Apparently all of Hermes children, and descendants could speak to snakes. The next year went by relatively fast with the three of them staying all year and only leaving when they went to Gringotts. They did many things at Gringotts like when Cedric changed his surname from his step-fathers to his mother's which was Doukas and she was Greek.

Once that was found out Cedric took an inheritance test and found out that he was the heir of the Doukas Wizarding family, and that Cedric was the only member of that family still alive. He also found out that he was a fourth generation demigod. After he went through the finances and made a few small investments Cedric found out that he had a small manor called Lyric with six Bedrooms, three Baths, and a small library; which he told the goblins to renovate since it had been empty for over twenty five years.

During that trip Cedric also had the money and house he inherited from his step-father Ammos Diggory placed under the Doukas name. Another trip was when Luna changed her surname to Selwyn and placed all Lovegood money and valuables as well as the house under the Selwyn name and banished the only other family member, who was a Death Eater that was in Azkaban, from the family. She also found out that she was the heir of Ravenclaw through her step-father. The trip to Gringotts after that was when they updated the wards and made sure that they were only keyed into the three of them, and they learned how to key in other people if they wanted to at a later date.

Luna had also decided to take an Inheritance test and found out that she was a fourth generation demigod. Her mother was the demigod daughter of Melinoe and a demigod named Jacob Selwyn, Jacob was the son of Hades and a demigod daughter of Poseidon named Nixie Selwyn. So Luna like Cassie herself would one day stop aging and be immortal unless killed. The only difference was that Luna only had three fourths of her blood being Ichors.

Now Cedric was turning eleven and he had just gotten his Hogwarts letter, he would be pretending that he came from Greece instead of America or Britain. After receiving the letter he owl ordered his school supplies with the exception of this wand that he got a few months back so that he could learn the translation charm to turn all his English books to Ancient Greek and everything he wrote in Ancient Greek to English. The three of them were fluent in both Ancient and Modern Greek for Reading, Writing, and Speaking.

Luna had turned seven the month before while Cassie turned eight just the previous week. In their lessons they learned Greek, Sword Fighting, Archery, and they rode the Pegasi. On top of that Luna learned to control her gift of sight and prophecy, and Cedric was the camps best healer. During the spars Crystal had beat Luke enough to be called the best sword fighter in camp.

Cassie had just gone on a quest with Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood to get back Zeus's Master Bolt, and Crystal noticed that Ares had both the bolt and the helm of darkness that belonged to Hades. When she noticed that she stole the two items from the god of war and told Percy, Annabeth and Grover to return the bolt while she gave back the helm. When she was returning the helm and explaining things to Hades she noticed that he kept looking at her with lust even though she was only eight.

After getting him to release Sally Jackson she went back to camp where she met up with Annabeth and Grover who told her that Percy got in a fight with Ares after they split up and then he wanted to return the bolt alone. Now it was a month after the quest and Cassie was walking in the woods and she noticed the creek that they use as a boundary for capture the flag. As she got closer she noticed that Percy and Luke were standing across from each other and she heard Percy talking.

"…that's who you serve." After hearing that Cassie saw a pit scorpion crawl up Percy's pant leg.

"You should be more careful with names Percy." Luke said coldly.

"Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams."

"He spoke to you too, Percy. You should've listened."

"He's brainwashing you, Luke. Call off the bug. If you're so strong why not fight me yourself." Percy said

"Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake."

"Luke…"

"Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it." Turning his head Luke called, "I know your there Cassiopeia."

"What is going on?" Cassie demanded as she saw Percy drop to his knees in pain when the scorpion stung him.

Luke didn't answer, and all Cassie knew was that one second Luke was standing in front of her and the next she felt his sword plunge through her stomach. After he pulled his sword out Cassie collapsed to the ground vaguely hearing a screaming demi-god and a conch horn being blown.

The next morning Percy woke up and told his side of the story and what he saw Luke do to Cassie. Percy also found out that Cassie was in a bad condition and had stopped breathing a few times.

"Thank you for telling me but I must now tell the gods of what happened and inform them of Cassiopeia's condition." Then he turned to the sandy blond haired son of Apollo, "Cedric we will take it from here and your need to leave so that you can head off to that school of yours that starts in a few days."

All of the major gods were sitting on their thrones waiting for Chiron to arrive. The day before there was an attack at camp half-blood since both of the attacked campers were unconscious Chiron wanted to wait till at least one of them were awake before giving details. As Chiron walked up to them and knelt Zeus stated, "Now Chiron start from the beginning."

"Yesterday at around 3 p.m. two campers were found attacked. The first was Perseus Jackson who was attacked by a pit scorpion. He was in a somewhat decent shape and it was easy for them to heal him. The second camper was Cassiopeia Evans a daughter of Hermes she was stabbed by a sword and lost a large amount of blood. Once both of them got to the infirmary Cassiopeia had stopped breathing for almost five minutes before they were able to get her heart started again." Hearing those words caused Hermes to pale and fear for his daughter's life. "She is still unconscious at this time, but this morning Percy woke and I asked him about what had happened. He had said that he and Luke Castellan a son of Hermes had gotten into an argument that lead to Luke admitting to stealing Zeus's master bolt and Hades helm of darkness and Luke also mentioned that he worked for someone. Then Percy remembered Cassiopeia appearing from the woods and that he saw Luke stab her before he ran. It was then that Percy fell unconscious and they were found." Throughout it all Hermes was pale and could only listen with horror at how his son almost killed Cassie, and the horrible condition that she was still in.

"Will she be okay?" Artemis asked worriedly

"I really don't know, and her condition is only made worse by how young she is and how small for her age she is." Chiron said sadly

"How old is she?" Apollo asked worry in his eyes for his niece.

"She's eight but she looks like she is five," Hermes said softly worry in his eyes causing everyone, even Zeus and Hera, to pale.

Later that night Hermes was kneeling next to his daughter's bed holding her hand and looking at her with worry. She was his youngest child at camp half-blood and currently his only daughter, who he could locate since he didn't know where Elizabeth was. The worst part was that it had been her older brother who had put her in this condition, and that Luke had been his favorite child. Cassie looked so fragile her skin ghostly pale, and her breathing uneven.

It was now mid-September and Cassie still had not woken. Her brothers came to visit her often especially Travis and Conner Stoll. Cedric had made it to Hogwarts fine, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Iris Messaged Luna every two days to see how Cassie was doing. Cedric had become popular rather fast even though not many Hufflepuff's became popular. He also cunningly let it slip that in three year his cousin Cassiopeia would be attending, and that in four years and his younger half-sister Luna would also be coming. He also made sure to let them know that all three of them, were from very old and politically powerful families. Cedric also made sure to play the role of the half-Greek transfer student perfectly so now they all assumed that Luna was from a second marriage after his mother died. He was also at the top of his class for potions and herbology and was in second place overall.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry that the update is so late. First I got really sick, then my mother was in the hospital, and after that my computer crashed and we had to have the whole computer erased and I lost everything so I had to re-write it all.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was not till October Tenth that Cassie woke, and everyone in camp celebrated since it was practically a miracle that she woke. Even the gods were glad that she pulled through especially Hermes who had gone to her side every two days just to see for his own eyes that she was really still alive. She still had to stay in bed for a week to recover. But by the end of October she was back to being the best in camp with her twin swords by her side.

For the Winter Solstice Cedric came back from Hogwarts and He, Cassie, and Luna all went to Chrysanthe. On the really cold days they spent inside reading the Greek books and practicing the long forgotten Ancient Greek spells. They then went to the Athens Gringotts where Cedric bought a smaller house called Calliroe that was in Rethymno, Greece. It had four Bedrooms, three Baths, and 0.68 acres of land. Luna also asked for them to make a list of properties that she owned.

After Cedric went back to Hogwarts Luna and Crystal decided to stay a few more days when Luna got her list of properties which was only two Selwyn, Charity's Hideaway, and Ravenclaw Castle. When the two girls got back to camp half-blood they went back to their cabins, Cassie wouldn't admit it but she was sometimes jealous of Luna as all of her siblings cared for her, while after her brothers got over their excitement of having a sister they forgot she existed other than when they were stealing from her.

The only one of her brothers who didn't ignore her was Luke and he had tried to kill her. Sometimes she felt like the only ones at camp who cared about her were Cedric and Luna and they were still not as close as before. The two of them were always busy with their siblings, school, or training that they almost never saw each other anymore.

The next day at her lessons from the older campers who homeschooled the younger ones Cassie kept fidgeting, and once the lessons were done she went to cabin 11 sat down on her bed and started on her homework. She was farther ahead of kids her age when it came to her studies since she was had already taken the tests for the sixth grade and was currently half-way through the seventh grade curriculum with the thirteen year olds.

Finally after long months Cedric came back in June and so did many others who weren't year rounder's. She like the other year rounder's had the choice to go to Mount Olympus for the Winter Solstice, but she would always sneak away as she didn't want to see her brothers spending time with their father, or her cousin spending time with their godly parents as it was only a reminder that no one wanted her. This belief was something that the Dursley's drilled into her head.

When Thalia's tree was poisoned there was chaos, the night that it happened she saw Luke appear near the tree. It wasn't until the next day when they heard about the tree being poisoned that she knew what he did that night. Because Zeus was angry and wanted someone held responsible Mr. D fired Chiron. The second it was announced that Tantalus was the one replacing Chiron Cassie said that she was leaving and not coming back till Chiron was reinstated.

Luna and Cedric who also knew about Tantalus left and they were followed by Neville Longbottom a son of Demeter. The three of them invited Neville to stay with them at the newly renovated Senka, and they told him how Lady Hecate and the Goblins worked together to create the best wards ever.

After the three of them had settled into their rooms Cassie made a portkey to the same wand shop in New York that Cedric got his from. "Okay I will pay for all three wands then we can head back and start practicing magic while Winky stocks our potions lab."

Going into the shop they noticed how much better it was than the one in Diagon Alley "Ah, Cedric I remember you your wand Ash 10 inch Unicorn Hair, why don't we let Mr. Longbottom go first." After three wands they found one, "Cherry 11 inches Unicorn Hair. Yes a very good combination. Now Mss. Selwyn next," Luna took longer than the others, but eventually got a wand Silver Lime 10 inches Phoenix Feather. Finally Cassie was next and her wand was a Blackthorn 11 inch Thestral Tail Hair and Titanoboa Venom. The Titanoboa was the longest breed of snake and could get up to 50 foot in length.

Once back at Senka Cedric taught them the translation charms. After the three of them got that down he started on his summer homework while the other three got to work learning from his textbooks. The first month was spent learning Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration the second month was spent learning Potions and History of Magic. At the end of the second month was news about the quest to get the Golden Fleece and that Thalia was healed and was currently at the infirmary. Thalia had also been told about Luke's betrayal and what he did to Cassie. Since Chiron was now reinstated the four demigods used a portkey to get back to camp.

Three weeks after everything went back to normal Cedric was back at Hogwarts for his second year, Luna, Neville, and Cassie were back to being year round campers. Cassie, Luna, and Neville used Cedric's first year books to learn Astronomy and Herbology when they were not studying for their non-magical studies or sparing with some of the older campers. Due to being a son of Demeter Neville took to herbology like a fish takes to water.

A week before Cedric's return to camp he Iris Messaged Cassie and told her about the Chamber of Secrets, and that he believed that the monster in the Chamber was a Drakon. Cassie was quick to inform Chiron who went pale from the news, and told her that he would make plans for it to be stopped once Cedric returned but they would have to wait until both she and Luna were at Hogwarts. Once Cedric came back from his second year at Hogwarts Luna and Cassie dragged him to Chiron who they came up with a plan of action against the Drakon.

In the end they brought in Travis and Connor Stoll who were Cassie's brothers. As both boys had magic Travis, who just turned eleven, and Conner, who was Cassie's age, would start Hogwarts. Once all six of them were at the school they were to find where the chamber is located, make a plan, and kill the drakon. If needed one of the three children of Hermes would use their gift of snake speak to make it easier to kill the Drakon. The six of them then went to Slytherin's Keep where the Library was half Parselmouth and half Ancient Greek. Both halves had the exact same books just in two different languages, so Luna, Cedric, and Neville could start searching for the location of the chamber with Sesha and Mana the house elves.

While Luna and Cedric were researching Cassie took her brothers to the same wand shop that that she, Luna, Neville, and Cedric got their wands from. "Well Mss. Evans I see you have brought me more customers. May I ask who these fine boys are?" Hotaru the half-Japanese wand maker asked.

"This is Travis Stoll my older brother and this is Connor Stoll my brother who is the same age as me." Cassie answered

"Wonderful, now let's find you two some wands." It took twenty wands between the two of them but they both finally found ones fight for them. Travis got an Aspen 12 inch Dragon Heartstring and Titanoboa Venom, while Connor got an Aspen 13 and a quarter inches Dragon Heartstring and Anaconda Venom. After paying for their wands Cassie took them to a magical pet shop where the three of them found their familiars. Cassie had two familiar's one was a female Titanoboa named Calliope which was Greek for Beautiful Voice, the other was a female Shadow Phoenix named Amara which meant Eternal, Travis had a male Burmese Python named Keiran which was Irish for Little Dark One, while Connor had a female Ball Python named Chloe which was Greek for Fresh-blooming. The three of them also got a pet Snowy Owl named Selene and a pet Barn Owl named Helios. Cassie made the decision to bring Luna, Cedric, and Neville to see if they had familiars here or at the one in Diagon Alley.

On the third day Travis and Connor worked by themselves while Cassie took Luna, Cedric, and Neville to the pet shop. There Luna found a familiar in a female star phoenix named Melody, and she and Cedric got a simple female Barn Owl who they called Chantel. Neville also got an Owl only his was a female Great Grey Owl called Ivy. At the second magical pet shop Neville found a familiar in a male earth phoenix called Xlyan which was Greek for Of the Forest. Cedric also found a male fire phoenix named Lark who was his familiar.

The fifth day at Slytherin's Keep Cassie finally found a book of Salazar's that told of the entrances to the Chamber. The first was available through the Slytherin common room, another from the office connected to the potions lab, another from the second floor girls' bathroom, and finally one from the headmaster's office. The entrances were only opened by parseltounge and there were layers and layers of interweaving wards that protected the place. In the center room of the chamber was a statue of Salazar that the Drakon was trapped in, apparently the only reason Salazar didn't kill it was because he was the only demigod in the area and couldn't take it on alone.

One of the most valuable pieces of information she got was a complete map of the Chamber of Secrets, it entrances and how it worked. Cassie also found information that would allow her to update the Marauders Map that was returned to her when all of her items outside of her vaults were recalled. Now the map had the chamber of secrets, the Room of Requirement, and many more secret passages that only a relative of the founders had knowledge of. Once that was done Luna went to the goblins to have all Items belonging to the Ravenclaw family that was not on their property to be returned, this lead to another soul piece to be found in the form of the Diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw. That was the fifth soul piece and all came from the same person, and they wouldn't be surprised if there were more.

Once that week was up Luna and Cedric started helping Travis land Connor learn at least the first years' work; while Cassie started learning from the second year material and promised that she would help Luna and Connor when they went back to camp in the beginning of September. It took Travis two of the three months to get the basics down before Cedric started on his summer homework. For two weeks Cedric did his homework while Cassie and Luna help them develop on the first year work. The last two weeks were the most eventful and first the six of them went to a bookstore and got copy of the American and British Wizarding Laws and Traditions.

After they got the Law and Tradition books they spent two days looking through them. Then they went to Diagon Alley and Cedric introduced them to the Weasley twins Fred and George. They got along great and Cassie ended up taking them to Gringotts where they created a contract for Cassie to pay for their research for their joke products, and to buy them a lab where they could do their experiments in return for Cassie and Luna owning 25% of the business each once it was finally up and that the twin would each own 25%.

When Molly Weasley the twins' mother found out the entire Weasley family was stunned with her generosity. Cassie also gave them some ideas like recreating a different version of Annabeth's invisibility cap, or making something to blind one's enemy's, and even a portable swamp to slow down enemies. All of those things served as not only something to help in a fight, but also as things that could be used for pranks, like being invisible makes it easier to get away with a prank, a thing used as a decoy could also be used as a distraction giving someone enough time to set up a prank, and so forth. All in all the twins were impressed at the double use for the ideas since they never thought that pranks could be used to defend yourself and others. Cassie even showed the twins the Marauder's Map and how it worked, and mentioned that she could make even more copies and versions for other places; she called the maps Know-It-All Maps and they were all self-updating like the original Marauder's Map.

The map intrigued Arthur the most and mentioned that her withed he had a copy like that for the Ministry. Even Percy Weasley was impressed as he could see the practicality of the map. Cassie ended up treating the Weasley family to lunch while she made the twins a copy of the map glad that she figured out how it worked and even fixed the flaws, like making sure that no one could figure out how it worked. She also told the twins about the mirrors that she, Travis, and Connor made that allowed them to talk to each other from far away without using floo, and that they also made smaller versions. The small versions of the Mirrors were then placed on a piece of ribbon to be tied around a person's wrist; she called them Mirror Watches and the larger ones Mirror Phones. The design for the larger ones also being something that her step-father and his friends made that she expanded on.

It had taken her a year and three books about runes on top of the stuff her-stepfather had wrote down to complete the mirrors, and the map she only finished the day before and both she and Luna worked on it together. She also created other versions of the mirror like using the similar charms and runes on pendants or other things. On September first Cedric and Travis left on the Hogwarts Express, while Cassie, Connor, and Luna went back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So what has been going since we left?" Cassie asked Chiron after he welcomed the group back.

"Well yesterday the Hunters of Artemis came since Lady Artemis decided to go hunting on her own. They have recruited Bianca di Angelo when they came so she will eventually leave with them. Later today we will be having Capture the Flag against the Hunters like we do every time they stay, so you six may want to go meet with your fellow campers." Chiron answered smiling when they ran out to meet up with the others to discuss strategies for capture the flag.

The next two hours were spent with the two sides coming up with strategies. The campers had decided to go with Luna's strategy to have most of them on the first line of Defense, the next largest group will be in the middle, they then decided that Connor Nico and another boy from Hermes would get the flag, and they would have Cassie and Luna guard the flag. Luna would hide the tree and shoot arrows at any who approached while Cassie would be on the ground fighting anyone who got past Luna's tree.

"All right everyone you know the rules. No killing or maiming, a flag must be in plain sight, only two people can guard the flag, and the creek is the boundary line. Whichever team gets their opponents flag to the creek first wins, now everyone get you weapons. Start!"

The plan worked perfectly and soon within the next half hour the campers won making the score Camper's – 1 and Hunter's – 55. It was still bad but they had finally won, during the after game celebration the oracle had walked out to them, turned to Zoe Nightshade, opened her mouth and said, "_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_." Walking closer to Zoe she said, "_Approach seeker and ask._"

"What must I do to help my goddess?" Zoe asked her eyes burning with determination.

Mist started coming out of the oracle's mouth forming a ghostly mountain. A girl that was obviously Artemis was standing on the summit but she seemed to be chained and was in much pain, even if she was locked in a pose that suggested that she was ready for an attack. The oracle spoke up once more saying the words that sealed everything.

"_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

The mist once again entered the oracle and she sat down by the creek and didn't move. Whispers broke out before Chiron spoke up, "Quiet, now we need both hunters and campers for this quest so how shall we split it?"

"We need three of each to go." Luna said her eyes glassy and looking unseeing off into the distance.

"Who will go then?" Chiron asked looking around.

Before anyone could speak Cassie beat them to it, "Luna and I will go. We should also take a saytr with us as they can connect with nature and help us along the way."

"I shall take Bianca and Phoebe with me." Zoe stated with finality.

With that said Chiron called an immediate council meeting and the three hunters walked off quickly wanting to take their minds off the goddess. In the end it was decided that Grover Underwood would accompany them. Aphrodite had approached Connor to have him try and get Phoebe out so that Percy could go but Cassie walked up to them, told Aphrodite off and dragged Connor to Ethan who she wanted him to keep an eye on since he gave her the creeps and she wouldn't be surprised if he betrayed them.

After getting the keys to the camp van Cassie turned to Grover and said, "You can show us which path to take, right?"

"Huh, oh yeah I got the acorns. First we need to go south towards Washington D.C."

"I shall drive." Zoe stated getting into the driver's seat.

"There is someone hiding in the back of the van." Luna stated as she got in causing Phoebe to head towards the back and pull out Percy Jackson.

After much protest from Percy Cassie ended up tying him to a tree so that he couldn't follow them while Chiron looked on in amusement. Next to her, Bianca was nervous and was checking, and double checking, all of her things. Cassie had to say, she looked good as a hunter. She didn't hide her face behind her hair or her hat anymore and looked much healthier, like she had been working out.

They didn't stop until they reached a rest stop in Maryland. After parking the car, Zoe and Luna led the way into a nearby convenience store. After picking up some essentials, aka, candy bars, they were making their way to back to the van. "So, we're on the right track for Lady Artemis, right Grover?" asked Bianca.

Grover nodded, "the acorns never lie."

About an hour later, Zoe parked on the curb in downtown D.C. and everyone got out. Grover looked around at the big buildings, "it's one of these buildings here, the clue we need to find."

Zoe looked skeptical but agreed to follow him. Cassie and Luna had no problem with following him, Bianca bringing up the rear. Bianca told her about some of the buildings and what they had been when she had lived there, but apparently a lot had changed. According to her, some buildings had different stores since the last time she had been there while some new ones had been built where old buildings had been. Cassie smiled as she looked around they were at the capital of America. Grover led them to a big square building next to the mall that said, NATIONAL AIR AND SPACE MUESEUM. Bianca looked at him, "The Smithsonian?"

Grover shrugged, "Hey, I'm just reading the acorns, they led us here. Besides, there is a monster scent here, maybe lady Artemis stopped here before she was godnapped?" No one had a better idea and the place didn't seem to be busy so they walked in. School was out and it was freezing outside, so they had the place mostly to themselves. Altering the Mist so they didn't have to pay admission, they started looking at the various exhibits. The place had three stories, with huge spacecraft's hanging on wires from the ceiling while various other ships and planes were on display.

Zoe grinned at the mention of the space program dedicated to colonizing the moon. For some reason, it kept breaking down; it was not like a certain moon goddess disliked the idea of mortals on her property and had cursed the program or anything like that.

Cassie's eyes widened as she continued to look at the ground floor, "guys."

"What!" Zoe exclaimed annoyed

Cassie pointed to the bottom of the stairs where they saw the monster. Everyone backed up as one little boy yelled out, "kitty!" The beast that was currently bounding up the ramp toward them was no kitty. The huge claws, the fangs, and the fact it was as big as a pick-up truck squashed that hope.

Phoebe looked faint, "the Nemean Lion, don't move."

The lion gave a huge roar that parted everyone's hair; fangs gleaming.

"Separate on my mark," said Zoe, "try to keep it distracted."

"Try to attack its mouth; its fur is impenetrable to weapons!" Cassie yelled.

It took twenty minutes of distracting and attacking it before Luna got a shot at the inside of its mouth. And the lion dissolved into gold dust leaving nothing but its fur coat that shrunk until it was the size of a normal lions pelt. As Luna picked it up it shifted so that she was holding a long brown feminine trench coat that she immediately put on. "We must leave," was all she said while putting it on causing everyone to get out of the building.

They got back in the van only to notice that there was a helicopter following them. Zoe only said one thing, "Mercenaries'."

"There!" yelled out Bianca as she pointed to a car park, "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," warned Zoe.

Bianca shook her head, "trust me."

Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and entered the off ramp for the car park. Parking, Cassie saw that it was for an underground subway system.

The helicopter was still coming for them, "let's go south," said Bianca, "Alexandria."

They purchased tickets and within minutes they were on a southbound train, riding away from D.C. The train came above ground and they saw the helicopter hovering over the car park but weren't following them.

"Nice job Bianca," said Grover, wiping his forehead, "thinking of the subway."

Bianca looked pleased, "yeah, well, when Nico and I came last summer before we went to Westover Hall I remember we were really surprised it was here. It wasn't here when we lived here."

Grover frowned, "new? That station looked really old."

Bianca shrugged, "I guess, but when we lived here, there was no subway."

Phoebe became alert, "wait, no subway at all?"

Cassie also looked confused, "this whole thing must be decades old at least."

"Bianca," said Zoe, "how long ago…" she never finished as the sound of helicopter blades was heard again and getting louder.

"We need to change trains," said Phoebe, "Next station."

Over the next half hour, they changed trains twice at random stations, only thinking of getting to safety. None of them relaxed until the sound of the helicopter blades disappeared entirely.

"It's getting cold so let me place some warming charms on everyone so that we don't get hypothermia." Cassie suggested quietly to Luna, so for the next ten minutes she was placing the charms and then Luna placed one on her.

Eventually, the train forced everyone to get out and they found it was the end of the line. Cassie stared at the dirty overturned boxcars; the warehouses, snow everywhere and some homeless guy warming himself with a trash can fire. It also seemed much colder and they were all glad that Cassie and Luna placed warming charms on them.

He gave them all a toothless grin, "y'all need to get warmed up, come on over here!"

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca suggested.

"No," said Zoe, "Chiron cannot help us any further. We must find our own path."

The guy smiled, "You know, you are never completely without friends," he grinned at them, which looked terrifying without teeth, "looking for a ride west are ya?"

"Yes, sir," said Bianca, "you know of one?"

The guy nodded, his face was grimy and his beard was tangled but he seemed to be a nice guy. Suddenly, everyone noticed a nice train on the nearby track. It was obviously a cargo train but it was full of brand new cars. The logo stated it was a SUN WEST LINE train.

"That's…convenient," said Phoebe "thanks, uh…?"

Looking around, the guy was gone, even his trash can fire was taken, leaving it as empty and lifeless as if he had never been there.

An hour after their talk with the homeless guy, they were headed west and everyone had crashed in their own car. Zoe, Bianca, and Cassie chose a Lexus on the top level of the train and Phoebe and Luna shared a car.

Phoebe had grabbed a black Mercedes SLK and had hot-wired the radio to pick any good stations from D.C. Grover was playing racecar driver with a Lamborghini.


End file.
